


El's Nightmare

by Strangerdoggos



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, I wrote this a while back and posted it on Tumblr, Loads of Angst, One-Shot, and i really like it, and wanted to post it here, because it hardly got attention, brenner is a creep as usual, but there is a cliche plot twist just you wait, el is in the forest, haha sorry y'all, lots of mileven angst, missing mike, not a chapter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangerdoggos/pseuds/Strangerdoggos
Summary: Eleven's night in the woods takes a turn for the worst when she tries to get some rest.





	El's Nightmare

El was walking trough the cold forest. She shivered despite the hat and jacket she took from that man. She still felt guilty about that. 

As she walked, the cruches of the snow and sticks underneith her feet were drowned out by her thoughts. But then, she heard a familiar voice screaming her name.

_“El! Eleven!”_

She heard it a few times, echoing through the forest. She then realized that it was Mike’s voice. 

She could feel her feet begin to move. She didn’t realize it, but she was running. Running towards the sound. Running towards Mike. She was desperate to see him, hug him, and feel the touch of his hand across her face. These thoughts made her whole body heat up, enough to drown out the chill of the air as she ran.

She ran faster, motivated by her thoughts of him, and her heart raced, feeling like it was about to burst out of her chest.

She soon saw a small blurred figure of him, still screaming her name.

“Mike?!” She yelled, trying to get his attention.

She saw his figure turn to her, and her heart skipped a beat.

She began to run towards him again, screaming his name.

“Mike! Mike it’s me! It’s me, Mike!” 

“El! El come to me! Hurry! Hurry El!” He screamed back, causing her to run faster.

Before she knew it, she threw herslef into his arms. She felt his arms wrap around her, as she squeezed him with her own arms.

She trembled in his grasp, and inhaled a shaky breathe.

“Oh Mike.. I’ve missed you so much..” She breathed with a shaky voice, ending with a sigh.

“I’ve missed  **you too Eleven..** ”

Mike’s voice turned deeper and gruffer as he spoke. El pulled away to look at him, confused.

“Mike..?”

She then saw Mike slowly groing taller, and his face started to morph into one of an old man, his hair turning grey and loosing it’s shape.

She saw his clothes turn into a black suit, and shoes turn into pointed black ones.

She backed away slowly, and froze when she realized who it was.

“ _..Papa.._ ”

El felt her muscles tighten with fear at the sight of Papa. Not to mention how Mike, someone she cared about and trusted, had just turned into him before her very eyes.

“You have been a very bad girl, Eleven..” Brenner spoke, and it sent shivers down El’s whole body in terror.

Tears formed in her eyes, and as she blinked, they flowed down her face. 

_No, no no this could not be happening. How did he find me? What happend to Mike? Is this all in my head, some kind of sick game? Oh no what if he did something to Mike? Is he gonna try to kill me next? Why can't I move? I need to run. I need to run. I need to get help. Help. Someone help.._

“You must be punished for it.” Brenner spoke again, pulling her from her frenzied thhoughts.

El felt herself panic. Ice cold turmoil spread through her body. She didn’t use her powers because she was too frozen, frozen with fear. All she could do was beg him for mercy.

“No, no, no, no, please no.. No please..” El shakily spoke, more tears streaming down her face.

El was backing away as Brenner slowly took steps forward to her. She just stared up at him, fear plastered on her face.

All of a sudden, from behind her she felt a hand grab her and another hand stuck a needle into her neck, sending a sharp pain through her.

She screamed, echoing into reality. 

She sat up with a jolt, and breathed heavily. She looked around to see no signs of Papa or any other government men.

It was only a dream. A nightmare, at that.

She sighed in releif, and rested her back against the tree behind her. She shivered, her dream plastered in her mind. Tears welled in her eyes, as she swallowed down the lump in her throat. 

She then began to sob. Sob from terror. Sob from Mike not being there to comfort her. Sob from the fear of Papa and the torture lab. Sob from her nightmare.

She placed her head in her hands and curled up, sheilding herself. Her crying became more violent and wracked her body, tears spilling from her eyes making them red and puffy.

Soon her sobs calmed, though she still felt sick.

All she wanted to do was stay awake, afraid of more nightmares, but she was exhausted. Her eyes drooped closed and she fell asleep again. El hoped there were no more nightmares for tonight. She was correct in hopes, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for another short one-shot, I don't have many ideas at the moment except one which I need to take into consideration.
> 
> A fic where Eleven has to deal with Night Terrors?  
> If you don't know what Night Terrors are, they are kind of like Nightmares but way worse. It's very real, and connects to PTSD and anxiety.
> 
> I can't really explain it but here is a link about it: http://www.nightterrors.org/  
> It's an idea I thought about for a while and I don't know. Tell me what you think in the comments!!


End file.
